


Dawn and Dusk

by imaginedragonsfly



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginedragonsfly/pseuds/imaginedragonsfly
Summary: Musings in Sorgan.
Relationships: Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune /Din Djarin, Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Caradin
Comments: 26
Kudos: 59





	Dawn and Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a writer. A muse suddenly dropped this idea on me while listening to Janet Devlin's cover of the song Jolene. So hauntingly beautiful, so naturally my thought went directly to Cara and Din. I am hopeless. So bear with me while I try to make a story out of this.

Cara looks at the couple illuminated by the setting sun. Rays highlighting the two bodies coming towards her. What could be more perfect with what she is seeing. Nature even agrees by providing a warm glow that highlights the closeness. She felt a strange pang in her heart that she cannot explain. 

Carasynthia Dune, the epitome of strength feels the weakness seeping in her. Staying in a place like this does that to you, she muses. 

Din walking with Omera sees the familiar silhouette by the huts doorway. Spotchka in her hand. With firewood tucked under his arm, he bids Omera goodnight. Walks up to the hut, carefully put the firewood by the door and took up another chair. No conversation just the dazzling display of color of the setting sun. Stillness like this is the highlight of his day. By the doorway, with her.

Din was never the person that needed anybody but staying in a place like this does things to you. He wakes up at the crack of dawn like clockwork. Walks outside, welcoming the cold breeze of the morning air. He would see her standing looking at the rising sun. A sight made more beautiful by the burst of color surrounding her. He takes this in before approaching her. Another day, another routine patrol around the village.

Curling her fingers in a warm cup of caf, Omera sees a silhouette of two people in the light of dawn. So in sync you’d think they are one. Even nature agrees by illuminating them, slowly spreading the warmth for another day. What could be more perfect than this sight. Maybe in another life, another place, it could be her in Cara’s place.

**Author's Note:**

> I am overwhelmed with all the notes. You guys are too kind. Thank you, my heart is full. Star-struck with the authors that are here, I am in awe. Pick a name in the comments section and see their work! *bulging heart eyes*


End file.
